Pups Meet FireArm
by 17TheCLOUTGOD
Summary: Collab with Elias Vincent (1/2). A rapper by the name F!reArm moves into town and gets recognized by others, causing them to swarm him everywhere he goes. A few others, however, are starting to become jealous and seem to despise him because of his popularity. Will they continue to hate him, or change the way they think about him?


It's morning in Adventure Bay. The school day has just begun Angel and Elias are walking to class.

Angel: "Looks like it's going to be another lovely day."

Elias: "Indeed. I can't wait to see what's in store for us today."

Angel and Elias head to Miss Spearwood's Homeroom class. After they arrive they go inside. Elias takes his seat while angel sits by his desk. Just then, a familiar face walked into the class, wearing a load of expensive jewelry and fancy clothes. This put a confused and excited look on everyone's faces. Miss Spearwood had raised her head after she had heard many gasps from the students. And when she found out what the commotion was about she had to let one out herself.

Cam: "Are you Miss Spearwood, ma'am?"

Miss Spearwood: "Um, yes. T-That is correct."

Cam: "Ight good. I'm one of yo new students. Where can I sit?"

Miss Spearwood: "W-Why not present yourself to the class?"

Cam: "Bet."

He then starts to face the class, staring back at him while about to fall off the edge of their seats.

Cam: "Well, my name is Cam. I'm a full-time rapper, and judgin' by all y'all faces, I can assume y'all knew that already...That's it."

Cam goes takes his seat. Elias looks amazed to see Cam wearing such flashy clothes.

Elias: "Wow he looks totally awesome."

Angel: "He makes everyone else in class look rather plain."

Elias: "True. I've heard about him around town but I can't say I've really listened to his music."

Angel: "From what I've heard he makes pretty good songs. Remind me to check out his music later."

At Lunch, Cam sat at his table and in a matter of seconds girls left and right surrounded him, steadily taking selfies with him and giving him their numbers. Elias and his group sat and watched this from their table, trying to figure out how he already became the most popular in school.

Elias: "Wow it seems the girls are totally in love with him. Even Ace, Katie, Kelly and Mayabella are all swooning over him. Just as long as Kelly doesn't get too close to Cam I'm not bothered by it."

Ryder: "I don't understand how someone can become this popular so quickly. I think Cam is just doing it for attention."

Danny: "I'm cool as well. I'm a badass daredevil yet none of the girls even care at all. They should be paying attention to me."

Carlos: "I feel so inferior. It's not a good feeling."

Elias: "If Cam's a famous rapper I can totally understand why he has so much attention. If you're jealous of him then whatever but don't go out of your way to be mean to him. That would quickly turn almost everyone against you."

Ryder: "Whatever. Sooner or later his popularity will fade anyways."

Then, something else had happened. Cam waved goodbye to the girls. And as they waved back, he sat with Elias and his crew. Cam lets out a slight sigh.

Cam: "Bruh, there were too many damn girls. Mind if I sit here?"

Elias: "I'm fine with it."

Carlos: "Whatever."

Danny: "Looks like we're being made to look bad in front of everyone."

Ryder: "Just because you're a rapper doesn't mean you're better than the rest of us."

Elias: "Guys cut it out. Sorry about that. They're all totally jealous."

Ace, Katie, Kelly Mayabella join everyone.

Ace: "It's so cool to have you here Cam. Katie: It feels like a dream."

Kelly: "I'm totally starstruck right now."

Mayabella: "This is officially the best day of my life."

Cam then looks at Carlos's plate, noticing he had a pepperoni pizza. Cam tries to get his attention by clearing his throat.

Cam: "You gonna eat that, foe?"

Carlos: "Here let me help you."

Carlos pushes the pizza in Cam's face.

Cam: "DUDE WHAT THE HELL?"

Elias: "CARLOS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Carlos: "He wanted pizza so I gave it to him."

Elias: "That's real mature. You're acting like a fool right now."

Carlos: "I don't care."

Cam felt like he just got disrespected, and for nothing. Of course he wasn't letting this slide. Especially not in front of his fans. Apparently it doesn't take much to set him off but this takes the cake. Since his Gucci shirt was stained in pepperoni, he went ahead and dried his face with it and took it off and set it aside. He got up from his seat and walked to the end of where Carlos was sitting and stood there folding his arms. Everyone could feel what was about to happen next.

Cam: "Get up."

Carlos just looked at him annoyed.

Carlos: "What are you gonna do?"

Cam: "First I'mma knock them crooked teeth out yo damn mouth and put it in yo milk and make you drink it. Better know who you fuckin' with fore you catch a case for real. You made a whole scene cuz you bitchmade but get scared when I tell you to get up."

Carlos: "You wouldn't lay a finger on m-

Cam then picks him up by his shirt and throws him on the table, knocking all of the lunch over and causing a huge crowd to appear around the table with their phones out. Cam then punches Carlos in the jaw over and over until two lunch ladies rushed to the scene and pulled Cam off of him. He tries to escape the lunch ladies arms. Carlos then lifted his head up slowly holding his jaw.

Cam: "LET ME GO! DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH ME WITH THOSE CHEAP ASS GLOVES!"

But when Cam did break free, he just grabbed his open chocolate milk carton and dumped it all over Carlos's head. Cam wasn't playing any games at all. He definitely felt like he was disrespected a type of way. It got much worse that the school principal had to come in and drag Cam out.

Elias: "Congratulations Carlos. You just made a fool of yourself because you're an insecure idiot. You brought this on yourself."

Kelly: "Elias is right. You made a big mistake daring to mess with Cam."

Carlos: "DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID?"

Elias: "Yes we did. You have nobody to blame but yourself for what happened."

Carlos kept quiet and sat down at the table, then put his head down and started to slightly whimper. And of course, the crowd of kids couldn't contain themselves to not try to get this on camera. Next period though, everyone sat at their desks like nothing happened.

Elias: "I can't believe what happened at lunch."

Angel: "You're telling me. There's no doubt in my mind that Cam got in a lot of trouble for what happened."

Elias: "I don't blame him. Carlos made an idiotic mistake paid the price for it. Hopefully he, Danny, Ryder everyone else now know not to disrespect Cam. I can't imagine how bad it would get otherwise."

Angel: "I hope Cam is OK."

Elias: "Me too."

While they were on the subject of talking about what happened in lunch, Cam appeared to walk in and slam the door shut and take any seat that was available, slouching in it.

Angel: "I thought Cam would've received a suspension for lashing out."

Elias: "Perhaps Principal Summers only let him off with a warning because it's his 1ST day here."

Angel: "Probably."

After school, Elias and Kelly walked along the park, chatting a bit. Then they see Cam sitting on a bench faking the signature on his discipline form.

Elias: "You think he's cooled down since the incident?"

Kelly: "I'm not sure."

Elias: "Maybe we could say hello to him and see what happens."

And so, they did.

Elias: "Hi Cam."

Cam: "Hey y'all. What's up?"

Kelly: "Not much. How are you feeling right now?"

Cam: "Pretty good. I'm feelin' better than before, that's for sure."

Cam put his falsely signed discipline form in his backpack and took out his phone to check social media. He quickly notices that the video of his fight with Carlos has gone viral.

Cam: "Guys check this out. My fight with Carlos is everywhere."

Angel, Elias Kelly check out the video see that over 1,000,000 views are on it. The majority of comments support Cam bash Carlos.

Angel: "I think it's safe to say that Carlos' reputation is likely highly damaged."

Elias: "I don't doubt that. That's what he gets for disrespecting a hip hop icon."

Kelly: "Anyways what can we do to spend the afternoon?"

Cam: "Hey, you guys seem pretty chill. How bout I invite y'all over to my house and we can order pizza?"

Elias: "Well it sounds fine by me."

Kelly: "Sure."

Angel: "Well you can count me in, too."

Cam: "And I live near the radio station so it's not that far away. Follow me."

And off to Cam's house they went. He opens his front door letting them in. Angel, Elias Kelly gasp for joy at what they see.

Angel: "Wow this place is amazing."

Elias: "It's like a dream home in here."

Kelly: "Not even the Lookout is this extravagant."

Cam looks a bit puzzled.

Cam: "What's the Lookout?"

Elias: That's where Ryder the PAW Patrol live. Usually after school Angel, myself and Kelly would go hang out there but after what happened at lunch we're not going around there again until Ryder apologises for his part in what happened.

Cam: "Oh OK."

Kelly: "You guys think Ryder's going to apologize to Cam?"

Elias: "He's gonna have to sooner or later."

Cam: "Well why not pay him a lil visit and get the apology that I deserve?"

Elias: Good idea."

Angel, Cam, Elias Kelly head towards the Lookout to get Ryder to apologise. And as they approached Ryder who appeared to be feeding the pups, they could see his hesitance of trying to look their way. There was a small moment of silence.

Elias: "Ryder, you think you owe Cam an apology."

Ryder: "Why do I need to apologise? Carlos was the one who got pizza on Cam not me."

Kelly: "You were still rude to Cam because you got jealous of his popularity."

Ryder: "Am I not allowed to be jealous?"

Angel: "That's not what this is about. It's about you accepting responsibility for your actions. As the leader of the PAW Patrol you're supposed to be responsible be a good role model in addition to your duties. By acting jealous you're being irresponsible potentially encouraging younger kids to be mean to Cam. Alex looks up to you a lot if he sees you treat Cam badly then he might start acting the same way because of your influence. Do you really want other people to bully someone else because of your jealousy?"

Ryder slowly realises that Angel is right.

Ryder: "You're right. I can't believe I didn't think of that before. Cam I'm sorry for how I treated you. It was irresponsible of me to act that way I shouldn't have been so rude. Can you forgive me?"

Cam: "Yes. Thanks for apologising."

Cam Ryder shake hands share a bro hug.

Cam: "Now I just need apologies from Carlos and Danny."

Elias: "And I guess we're going to Danny next."

And off they went in search for Danny. He is at the sports field riding his bike around the track.

Danny: "Daring Danny X takes the lead. As he comes around the last bend he boosts his speed crosses the finish line in 1ST place. The crowd goes wild."

Danny pretends to wave to an audience in the spectator stands.

Danny: "Daring Danny X you've done it again."

Cam begins to laugh out loud obviously getting Danny's attention. Danny looked at them and approached them right off the bat.

Danny: "What are you guys doing here?"

Cam: "Uhhhhh, lil cat. You owe me an apology."

Danny: "For what?"

Elias: "For your rude manner towards him."

Cam: "And I seriously don't get it. All I did was ask if it was okay to sit next to you guys."

Danny: "Well it wasn't fair that you were getting all of the attention."

Cam: "It's not my fault all the girls wanna talk to me. Just admit it. That's a stupid reason to be jealous of me."

Danny: "How do you think it feels to be someone who no matter how hard they try always ends up looking bad doing what they love?"

Elias: "Danny every time you perform a stunt not only do you deliberately ignore health safety warnings but you also always end up needing the PAW Patrol's help since something always goes wrong. If you were more careful you wouldn't be constantly getting yourself into trouble."

Danny: "Why do I have to apologise anyways? I thought it was Carlos who cause trouble."

Ryder: "You still played a part by being rude. Cam's right. It wasn't acceptable for us to treat him poorly. How would it make you feel if you were ridiculed for your stunts going wrong?"

Danny: "It would make me feel bad."

Ryder: "How do you think Cam felt when we were rude to him? Don't you think he felt bad over that?"

Danny begins to realise what everyone is saying is true.

Danny: "How could I be so foolish? Once again my pride gets the better of me. You're right. Cam I'm sorry for mistreating you."

Cam: "That's OK. Thanks for apologising."

Cam and Danny shake hands share a bro hug.

Cam: "Now I just need an apology from Carlos..."

And so they went on to find Carlos. He is on the bridge near the Lookout. He's feeling depressed suicidal from the hate he's received over his behaviour towards Cam.

Carlos: "I can't take it anymore. I get that I screwed up but does everyone need to be so cruel to me about it? I'm sick of this hate. I might as well end my suffering now."

Carlos climbs up to the top of the bridge prepares to jump.

Cam: "DON'T!"

Carlos stopped as he said so, trying to find out where the sound came from.

Carlos: "Who was that?"

Elias: "CARLOS DON'T JUMP. COME DOWN FROM THERE."

Carlos: "Why should I? Everyone hates me for what happened at lunch. It's better off this way."

Ryder: "CARLOS THIS IS INSANE. YOU'RE NOT THINKING RIGHT."

Carlos: "I'm going to jump."

Kelly: "What do we do?"

Cam took a step closer.

Cam: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?! IT'S REALLY NOT THAT SERIOUS TO KILL YOURSELF OVER!"

Carlos payed no attention to his wording.

Cam: "LOOK, JUST COME DOWN SO WE CAN ALL TALK, OKAY?!"

Carlos finally came to his sense and started to head down. Soon he joins the others. His face is stained with tears.

Carlos: "I just want to die. I can't handle the hate I'm getting anymore."

Elias: "Carlos we can fix this. Don't forget that I attempted suicide from depression survivors guilt over what Aaron did to me. It was a moment of weakness for me to be in that position but I was able to pull through come out stronger. It's not too late to fix your mistakes."

Carlos: "I'm sorry for what I did. I got insecure jealous of all the attention Cam got I let it get the best of me. Please forgive me."

Cam: "It's OK. I might've been mad that you disrespected me but I never wanted you to go this far. I promise we can make the hate go away."

Cam and Carlos shake hands and share a bro hug.

Elias: "I'm glad you didn't jump Carlos. Our lives wouldn't be the same without you."

Carlos: "Once the hate goes away I'll feel so much better than I do now."

Cam: "And to get that poppin', I'll address what happened in lunch onto social media just to calm erbody down. After I do that, nobody will make fun of you at all. Nobody at school will do it either."

Carlos: "Yes, thank you soo much."

Cam: "No sweat. But now that that problem's solved, now what?"

Elias: "Can we go back to your house hang out?"

Cam: "We sure can."

Elias: "OK let's go."

Everyone returns to Cam's house. Carlos, Danny and Ryder are amazed at what they see.

Carlos: "Wow this place is amazing."

Danny: "Nice house Cam."

Ryder: "You're so lucky to have a place like this."

Ace, Katie and Mayabella also show up.

Ace: "Hi Cam."

Katie: "This is a nice house."

Mayabella: "You're the coolest kid in town."

Cam: "Hey girls, and thanks."

Cam sits on his couch and pulls out his phone.

Cam: "Well. You guys are free to do whatever you want. Make yourselves at home."

Elias: Let's bust out some beats. Elias finds a boombox puts a CD in it that plays all kinds of pumping songs.

Kelly: "That's what I'm talking about."

Everyone begins to bust out their best moves to the beats that are playing. And of course, Cam immediately put his phone down to dance as well. Because not only was Cam a good fighter and rapper, but he was a breakdancer. There is much about Cam to learn, although he never mentions his ongoing criminal record. Everyone had danced until they couldn't dance anymore and decided to rest by sitting on the couches.

Elias: "That was the best dance party ever."

Kelly: "You said it. I've never felt more alive."

Cam: "Phew...I could go for some pizza right about now."

Carlos: "Me too. I'm starving."

Cam calls for a 6 box delivery within 10 minutes. The was a knock at the doorbell and Cam had answered. He took the pizza and handed the delivery man the cash. After shutting the door, Cam took the boxes of pizza to the kitchen and began to take a slice.

Cam: "Well, let's eat."

Everyone begins digging in to the pizza.

Elias: "This is amazing pizza."

Ryder: "I don't think any of the other pizzas I've ever eaten have been as delicious as this."

Angel: "I love pizza. It's such a treat to eat as much of it as I can. Everyone continues to eat until all the pizza is gone."

Danny: "That was good pizza."

Ace: "You said it."

Carlos: "I'm pretty full. It feels like I ate a whole box."

Ryder: "Me too."

Cam: "I guess that's enough fun for one night. I needa get some sleep."

Elias: "See you tomorrow Cam."

Cam: "Bye y'all."

Everyone proceeds to head home for the evening.

Cam wrote a few songs until midnight, going to sleep right away. But as he slept, he thought of how his first day went, and automatically knew he would love it there.

 **(The End)**

 **A/N: This is 1-2 of my collabs with Elias Vincent. The second will be post shortly. Maybe in a few hours because I need to get some sleep. Just know that it will be posted before I leave and I promise that. Anyway, thanks for readin', my nigga. ;)**


End file.
